One Piece plus qu'un manga, une réalité!
by Lucie-chan
Summary: Quand une jeune fille de 16 ans sans histoire se retrouve dans un manga de pirates dont cette dernière est fan, prenons aussi en compte le fait que la jeune fille soit une yaoïste de premier rang, c'est le bordel dans le monde de One Piece.
1. Prologue

**Voilà le prologue de ce projet que j'ai en tête depuis déjà quelques mois .**

* * *

Prologue :

Emy était une jeune fille simple sans grand intérêt pour les personnes populaires de son lycée. Emy aimait les mangas, les animes ainsi que la culture japonaise . Elle était fan du yaoi, voyait des couple gay partout même parmi ses amis 100% hétéros. Elle était fan d'un manga en particulier : One Piece, elle tannait sa mère pour qu'elle lui fasse une chambre à l'effigie du manga. Et oh ! que sa mère en avait marre de voir sa fille s'intéresser à un sujet «débile», selon ses propres mots, et en plus elle devait lui acheter de beaux vêtements.. Bien entendus ces dernier ce retrouvaient à moitié découpés pour qu' Emy puisse faire ses «cosplays» encore un activité que sa mère qualifiait d'inutile pour plu tard. Sa mère aurait préféré que sa fille étudie plus sérieusement ses cours plutôt que de regarder divers animes sur son ordinateur, se fasse belle, se maquille comme toutes les filles de son age. Malheureusement pour la mère Emy ne faisait pas attention à son physique, oh, elle n'était pas moche mais plutôt mignonne en fait. Selon cette dernière Emy devait couper ses longs cheveux blonds pour un coupe plus féminine, chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. Sa mère voulait qu'elle aille voir le médecin pour ses yeux qu'elle trouvait étranges. Pourtant, ils étaient magnifiques: au premier abord ils étaient bleus mais quand on y regardait de plus près, ils étaient verts sur les bords. C'était peu commun. Emy était une fille naturelle qui bien que timide et réservée avec les autres, était pourtant très délirante, ce qui lui attirai la compagnie de personnes sympathiques. C'est donc l'histoire de cette jeune fille qui vit dans un monde normal comme vous avez pu le comprendre … Enfin normal? Disons qu'après certains événement elle va se retrouver dans un monde complètement différent mais qui lui semblera familier . Souhaitons-lui une bonne aventure au sein du monde de … One Piece .

* * *

**J'espère que cela vas vous plaire , souhaitons moi bonne chance et laisser des reviews , c'est mon petit plaisir personnel ^^ je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 1 . **


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices voilà mon chapitre 1 ^^

Diclamer: les personnages de One piece ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et cela m'étonnerai que Oda veuille bien me les donner T.T Ho seul Emy m'appartient tout droit sortis de mon cerveau rose fluo ^^ Bonne lecture

* * *

Situation 1 : Dans une autre dimension tu seras

Le réveil se mit à sonner, tirant du sommeil la jeune fille enroulée dans ses couvertures. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus cerclés de vert pour constater l'heure avant de lancer le bras pour éteindre l'appareil. Emy sortit péniblement de la chaleur de son lit et descendit à la cuisine pour se servir un bol de céréales. Elle mangea lentement, puis but le lait qui restait dans son bol avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. La douche la réveilla un peu plus, et après avoir séché ses longs cheveux blonds et les avoir attachés en une queue de cheval haute, elle s'habilla d'un ample pull noir et d'un jean bleu près du corps et mit son collier fétiche. Dans sa chambre, elle se saisit de son sac décoré de pin's à l'effigie des différents personnages de One Piece, manqua d'oublier sa trousse puis se traîna vers l'entrée. En soupirant, elle enfila son manteau, ses bottes puis enroula une écharpe autour de son cou. On était en début mars et il faisait encore frais. Elle attrapa son sac et le mis sur son épaule droite retombant sur sa hanche droite et cognant cette dernière à chaque pas que la jeune fille faisait. Regardant le cadrant elle sortit de sa maison marchant pour arriver dans le parc se trouvant prés du lycée, elle sortit son téléphone pour regarder la vidéo qu'elle avait téléchargé, une vidéo de Luffy, Law et Ace en train de danser.

Elle se promena cherchant à voir de petits animaux tout mignons. Elle entendit soudain un bruit venant des buissons, s'approchant petit à petit elle découvrit progressivement des lapins de couleurs bizarres. L'un des lapins était marron, avec des sortes de taches de rousseurs sur le museau ainsi qu'une marque violette dans le dos, la marque ressemblait étrangement au tatouage de Ace. Le second était noir, tout noir avec des dents en moins, on aurais pus croire qu'un sourire naissait sur ses babines. Quand au troisième il était blanc avec des taches noires, « comme le chapeau de Law » pensa la jeune fille. Emy reconnut deux de ses personnages préférés de l'univers de One Piece mais ne reconnut pas le deuxième lapin, elle décida d'attraper le lapin noir. Mais une fois en main elle se sentit comme aspirée . Elle sentit son corps tiré par une force invisible, fermant les yeux et mettant ses bras en croix devant son visage pour se protéger elle se sentit alors tomber. Emy aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux cependant elle se sentit « atterrir » comme un ascenseur quand il s'arrête, le même sentiment de flottement. Emy n'eut cependant pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé que la jeune blonde s'évanouit.

Il lui sembla passer une éternité avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, tout autour d'elle avait changé. La jeune fille ne reconnaissait rien, elle n'était plus dans la forêt mais dans une sorte de chambre. Une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne puisque les murs n'étaient pas décorés mais surtout ils étaient en bois. Emy voulut se lever mais ne pouvait pas, elle remarqua qu'elle était attaché à un lit grâce à des chaînes, elle décela un détail qui clochait... Ses mains semblaient« dessinées », cherchant un miroir pour comprendre se qu'il se passait une porte s'ouvrit sur une femme. Cette dernière était grande, très grande bien plus que la normale, elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés en couettes basses, un long nez, « il doit bien faire la taille de mon doigt » pensa Emy, un t-shirt de prisonnier montrant une poitrine plus que développée, « mais c'est possible d'en avoir autant ? Elle doit avoir mal au dos la pauvre » un collier en perles bleues, ainsi qu'une cape rose. « Cette femme me dit vaguement quelque choses » pensa la blonde.

« -Tu es enfin réveillée gamine ? dit la femme en la regardant de travers  
-Euh, je suis désolée mais puis-je savoir où je me trouve ? Répondit la jeune fille pensant que cette femme lui répondrait gentiment.

Seulement cette femme la regardait de haut, se tourna et fit un signe à quelqu'un qu' Emy n'arrivait pas à voir. Soudain elle entendit un rire qui lui sembla familier, bien trop familier pour être vrai.

« -Non ce n'est... pas possible, fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux »

Elle reconnaissait la personne qui se trouvait dorénavant devant-elle. Elle sut aussi où elle se trouvait. « De tous les équipages de One Piece il a fallu que je me retrouve avec celui-là... ça craint je vais mourir »

* * *

Voili voilou j'espère que vous avez aimer. Ne vous inquiétez pas à partir du chapitre 2 nous aurons Emy comme narratrice et un chapitre plus long aussi je l'espère autant que vous ^^ J'aurai seulement une question... D'après vous sur quel équipage est-elle tombée ?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonjouuuuuur ou bonsoir cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce chapitre 2, et oui j'ai fini par le poster, mais beaucoup de choses mon ralenties ( cours, potes, manques d'inspi,...) bref il est sorti et je voulais remercier mes followers qui sont de plus en plus nombreux ^^. Ce chapitre fait 1 154 mot, sans ce petit message d'amour. Alors je vais répondre aux commentaire des non-inscrit maintenant ^^:**_

_**Ninouche: Alors nope ce n'est pas Ace qui seras avec Emy ^^ et tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre =). Tu as la suite maintenant =D moi aussi je t'adore ton commentaire me fait tés plaisir =O et j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre ^^**_

_**inconu: Bonne réponse c'est bien chez lui qu'elle a atterri xp et oui elle est dans la merde ^^**_

_**Disclamer : One Piece n'est pas à moi malheureusement sinon pleins de personnages ne serais pas morts. Il ne me reste plus qu'a finir cette fiction et d'en commencer une autre en espérant qu'Oda me vende son manga et son talent ^^**_

_**Voilà bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ^^ pour les remerciements pour les gens qui m'ont aidé avec ce chapitre ( car j'en ai chié pour l'écrire xD)**_

* * *

_**Situation 2 : Dans la merde tu te trouveras**_

_**Devant-elle se trouvait Barbe Noire. Mais sur quel Dieu avait elle craché pour finir dans un tel merdier ?**_

_**OoOoOoO/Emy\OoOoOoO**_

_**Mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée ? Me dites pas que ces lapins pouvait me faire rejoindre Law ou Ace selon lequel je choisissais ? Bordel mais qu'ai-je fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Je reconnais que je n'ai jamais été très gentille, mais quand même ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire subir ça ! Et cette femme, s'est Catarina Devon la femme la plus forte de l'age d'or des pirates ! Mais quelle fée sadique s'est penchée au dessus de mon berceau quand j'étais gamine ? Ou alors mon ange gardien a trop bu et a donc oublié de me protéger contre ça... Ouais c'est une bonne explication.**_

_**Et ce connard de Barbe Noire qui me regarde en souriant... Mais c'est quoi ce sourire de timbré ? Papa j'ai peur, y'a un vieux monsieur qui a de mauvaises idées par rapport à mon pauvre corps chaste et pur ! Pourquoi j'ai atterri ici ?**_

_**« -Alors bébé ! Tu peux me dire qui t'es et ce que tu fous sur mon navire ?**_

_**-Je...Je suis personne »! Répondis-je en bégayant.**_

_**S'il me croit c'est qu'il est vraiment con... Mais d'ailleurs si Catarina est avec lui.. C'est qu'il est allé à Impel Down. Donc soit Ace est déjà mort, soit pas encore et Barbe Noire n'a pas encore le fruit du tremblement.**_

_**« - Peut-être mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu t'appelles et comment tu as fait pour te retrouver sur mon bateau en plein milieu de Grand Line à quatre jours de la dernière île !**_

_**-Je... heu... Je ne sais pas ! »**_

**Donc nous sommes sur Grand Line, okay donc Ace est mort et ce salopard a le fruit du tremblement. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je viens d'un autre monde.. Mais d'un côté il ne peut pas y aller, il faut des lapins.. HO PUTAIN SA MÈRE alors ça veux dire que je peux pas rentrer chez moi non plus... Au secours je vais mourir ici sans avoir connu le grand amour. Je ne pourrais plus lire mes fictions adorées, ni mes yaois chéris … Ça ne le fait pas.. Hé mais dans mes fictions où généralement une fille de mon monde se fait embarquer dans celui de One Piece elle tombe sur ses persos préférés, les gentils quoi. Pas les MÉCHANTS, pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive.**

_**« -Capitaine, regardez! c'est le sac qui était avec elle! », lança Catarina **_

_**Ce n'est que mon sac je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter... Mon téléphone est dedans... Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris un tome de One Piece avec moi.. MERDE mon fond d'écran.. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai mis celui-là... Kidd est mignon quand il embrasse Law certes mais … C'est pas ce qui va m'aider sur le coup ! Pourquoi j'ai le don pour me mettre dans la merde ? Oh mon dieu il ouvre le sac, il ouvre le sac ! Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Naaaaaaaoooooooon pas le téléphone, pas le téléphone.**_

_**« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Barbe Noire**_

_**Il tenait dans ses mains mon Samsung … Ho putain sa maman en slip léopard je fais quoi ? C'est pas possible, je pouvais pas avoir un minimum de chance, non c'est pas possible je suis si conne que ça ? Ça se confirmait déjà avec l'histoire qui concerne l'autre, mais là c'est pire que tout ! Non mais je finir par vraiment crever. C'est pas possible autrement puis l'autre grande perche qui se fout de ma gueule, non mais vas y je vais sauter par dessus bord.**_

_**« -Hey gamine j'attends une réponse maintenant !**_

_**-Calme-toi mec c'est rien d'important. » dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait posé.**_

_**Bon je crois que c'est râpé, je suis morte et enterrée dites à ma mère que malgré tout je l'aime. Je crois que je suis bonne pour les requins, je devrais peut-être détallée comme un lapin. Pourquoi il me regarde encore celui la ? Heuuuuuu non n'appuie pas sur ce bouton là !**_

_**« -Hein ? Mais c'est quoi c'te truc» ? Demanda-t-il légèrement troublé**_

_**-Heu et bien c'est un genre d'escargophone, balançai-je précipitamment, tellement précipitamment que ça devait plutôt donner quelque chose comme ça « Heuuetbienc'estungenred'escargophone » **_

_**Il me regarda l'air de dire « je sais que tu dis de la merde mais je vais être sympa et faire comme si je ne t'avais pas écoutée ». Seulement l'écran était allumé et donc l'écran d'accueil …. heu … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que mon écran d'accueil c'est un minion qui brandit Excalibur avec la phrase « keep away from small yellow creatures » ouais, fun … Je suis dans la merde, enfin pas tant que ça. Puis faut pas croire mais je suis sûre que je dois rêver au final donc je peux faire ce que je veux normalement si je suis dans mon rêve, non ?**_

_**OoOoOoO/Extérieur\OoOoOoO**_

_**Le visage de la blonde exprimait l'angoisse qui grandissait dans son petit crâne et cela le pirate l'avait remarqué, mais bizarrement ne dit rien se contentant de regarder l'étrange appareil qu'il tenais dans sa main. La jeune fille entendit un son qui lui était familier et regarda avec effroi son téléphone se demandant si c'était possible qu'elle puisse disparaître dans un trou de souris. Le pirate regarda le rectangle bleu affichant le petit texte suivant : « Shanks LeRoux vous a envoyé un message »**_

_**« Shanks LeRoux ? »**_

_**OoOoOoO/Emi\OoOoOoO**_

_**Ho non, mais non. Pourquoi pourquoi moi ?Mais attends, je capte ? Mais c'est génial... Euh en fait non c'est pas génial surtout si cet abruti m'envoie des messages. Mais je vais me faire tuer là ? On est d'accord car le petit Teach me regarde avec des yeux de tueur.. On peut dire qu'il a les yeux revolver **__**mais cette blague est vraiment merdique. Bon... heu... Comment je vais me sortir de ce putain de pétrin.**_

_**« -Je peux expliquer. C'est très simple : il se trouve que cet escargophone est de dernière génération et qu'il permet d'envoyer des messages à nos contacts. Il permet aussi de donner des surnoms aux contacts présents dans notre répertoire. Je n'ai pas le numéros d'escargophone du vrai Shanks LeRoux, c'est un ami que je surnomme comme cela car il lui ressemble. »**_

_**Il ne semble pas convaincu par mon explication. D'un côté, qui le serait ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne me croit pas du tout et qu'il va me jeter par dessus bord.**_

* * *

_**Bon maintenant je voudrais remercier Tata Mélina allias RainbowBergine qui si elle passe me tuera pour avoir sorti cette connerie xD, ainsi que ma bêta Yuitsu qui me corrige toutes mes petites fautes ^^. **_


	4. Chapter 3

Hellooow tout le monde bon je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Mais je peux expliquer, mon chapitre 3 est écrit depuis longtemps maintenant ( sur version papier, il fallait juste que je le recopie sur ordit). Seulement mon ordinateur a décidé de heu comment dire ? Mourir ? Oui c'est le terme approprier. Donc tout cela pour vous faire part de la venue du chapitre 3 qui démarre d'ici quelques instants.

Disclamé : One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas, Oda est maître de cet univers si vaste et magnifique je ne peux qu'emprunter les personnages après les avoir drogués. ( ça m'étonnerai qu'ils acceptent vraiment de jouer les rôles qu'ils ont)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Déguerpira vite tu feras.

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ce salop a mon tel et un boulet m'a envoyé un message. En gros je suis dans la merde ! Surtout qu'il doit penser que je suis en contact avec le vrai Shanks LeRoux … Ce qui est absolument faux.

« -Tu connais LeRoux ?

-Non c'est un ami qui pendant un délire s'est nommé lui-même d'après le nom de cet Empereur Pirate. Ce n'est pas le vrai, bien que mon ami lui ressemble de par ses cheveux. »

Je n'avais jamais déballé une phrase aussi bien dite que maintenant. Je peux dire des trucs vachement fun quand je suis stressée en fait, de quoi se plaignent mes profs ?

« Puis-je avoir mon escargophone s'il vous plaît ? » demandais-je gentiment. Toujours demander gentiment.

Il me tend mon Samsung et lança mon sac à mes côtés avec nonchalance. Je dis un petit merci et regarda le SMS envoyé.

[Message de Shanks LeRoux :

Hey ! Tu es malade ? Je ne te vois pas dans la salle ! Tu sais qu'il y a contrôle d'anglais ? Le prof ne va pas être content!]

Oui j'avais disparu de mon monde et je ne trouvais toujours pas d'explication pour ma présence dans celui-ci... Il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'arrive à savoir si j'ai la possibilité de pouvoir partir de ce bateau parce que j'avoue que rester avec Barbe Noire ne me tente absolument pas j'ai plus envie de mourir qu'autre chose. J'espère qu'une île ne se trouve pas loin et qu'ils pourront m'y débarquer... Quoique je n'y crois pas trop. Je me tourne vers le capitaine pirate qui était resté dans cette pièce.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais pouvez-vous me renseigner sur un fait ?

-Vas-y pose ta question poupée !

-Hum... Je voulais savoir si une île ne se trouvait pas loin et s'il y avait possibilité de m'y débarquer ?

-Zehahahahaha, mais c'est que la poupée sait demander avec classe. Je vais voir ça avec not' navigateur ! De toute façon tu ne serais pas resté ici bien longtemps on t'aurai sûrement foutue à la mer avec une chaloupe. »

Putain ce mec est super rassurant... Mais je préfère pouvoir partir vite avant de finir en pâté pour pirate. Je me laissai tomber sur la couche avec un soupir et regarda mon téléphone, il faut que je réponde à ce cher « Shanks » de son vrai nom Jérémy.

« -Et sinon tu comptes te présenter un jour ?

-Ho ! Heu oui, je m'appelle Emy Feelberry !

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter ?

-Non, je vous connais !

-Bien reste là, je vais m'arranger avec mon navigateur. »

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive, je vais vraiment avoir du mal à rentrer chez moi... J'ai vraiment le chic pour me mettre dans la merde. Il ne manquerait plus que je tombe sur Akainu et j'aurai franchement gagné le jackpot.

OoOoO/Ellipse\OoOoO

2 heures sont passées depuis le départ du Teach, je regardais le paysage au travers du hublot, la mer semblait m'inviter à sauter dans son eau bleu lagon... La mer est putain de sublime ici, pas comme chez nous où elle est trop polluée. J'entendis la porte grincer m'informant que quelqu'un était rentré dans la pièce. Je regarda la personne rentrée pour voir Barbe Noire.

« On va te passer une barque, un logposs et des provisions pour un repas, tu devrais atteindre la prochaine île dans 9 heures si tu es chanceuse. »

Je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à partir si vite, mais je suis soulagée cela me fait un soucis de moins. Et ils ont la gentillesse de me passer le strict minimum pour survivre… Enfin, je n'ai pas d'arme, mais au pire ce n'est pas grave.

Allons bon, je regarde mon sac et y trouve ma minie peluche chat... Oui, j'ai 16 ans et j'ai encore une peluche ça pose un problème ? C'est le cadeaux d'une amie, du coup, je l'ai tout le temps sur moi. Je prends mon téléphone et tapai un message qui pourrait peut-être me renseigner sur mon corps et comment se passe mon absence.

[A : Shanks LeRoux

Mec... Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais je te jure que c'est vrai. Je suis dans le monde de One Piece, enfin sur le bateau de Barbe Noire. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver là ( enfin si je sais, mais je comprends pas comment c'est possible) seulement,je ne sais pas si mon corps est encore dans notre monde. Tu ne pourrais pas aller dans le parc dans lequel on se balade de temps en temps pour essayer de le trouver ? De mon côté, je vais faire des recherches pour savoir si je ne trouve pas un moyen de revenir. Réponds-moi vite]

Il va me prendre pour une folle, mais il va se rendre compte que je ne mens pas. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à changer votre manière d'écrire quand la situation est sérieuse ou non ? Moi, je mets toujours des smiley dans le genre japonais, sauf quand le sujet est grave et ça mon pote le sait très bien. Bon, je dois trouver une bibliothèque quand j'arriverai sur l'île et faire mes recherches. Je ne vois pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Et évidemment, ils ne connaissent pas internet ici... Putain, je suis dans la merde.

Je repris mon téléphone pour voir si l'autre m'a répondu. Non, aucun petit carré indiquant un nouveau petit mot de sa part. Je relevai la tête pour regarder la porte comme une abruti. Attendant un, je ne sais quoi de nouveau. Peut-être un lapin blanc qui me dira qu'il est en retard... Ho putain... Je vais tuer tous les lapins que je trouverai sur mon putain de passage quand je serais rentrée... Bah oui se serait con que je tue celui qui pourrait me ramener chez moi et que je me retrouve définitivement bloquer dans se monde. Et oui, vous avez bien compris, je vais buter toutes ses petites créatures innocentes et mignonnes pour ma propre santé mentale.

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur katarina qui me fit signe de prendre mes affaires et de sortir de la pièce. Je m'exécutai ne préférant pas m'attirer sa colère. Elle m'emmena sur le pont et me désigna la barque, je la remerciai d'un mouvement de tête et montai dans la barque doucement pour ne pas me vautrer comme une débile. Elle me passa un logposs et descendit la barque à l'aide d'une poulie. Me voilà sur l'eau, enfin dans ma barque qui elle flotte sur l'eau, je remarque alors le sac de provision et les rames qui sont sous le banc sur lequel je suis assise... Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis surprise qu'ils aient eu la gentillesse de me laisser le nécessaire. Je commence à ramer prenant la direction que le logposs indique, c'est-à-dire le nord ? Où est-ce l'Ouest ? Je ne sais pas... Si ça se trouve, je vais mourir en mer, car ils m'ont refilé un logposs défectueux...

Pendant 20 minutes, je ramais avant que mon ventre ne signale sa présence par un gargouillement bien sonore. Je posai les rames et pris le sac de nourriture pour prendre le morceau de pain qui y était avec de la viande séchée et une orange. Je sortis mon téléphone pour regarder s'il y avait une quelconque réponse de mon ami, mais n'en voyant pas, je me dis qu'il doit être en plein contrôle... Putain, mais je vais être notée absente et un mot va être envoyé à ma génitrice… Et merde déjà que je ne suis pas en bons termes avec elle si en plus, elle apprend que je sèche les cours… Je vais mourir quand je vais rentrer. Soudain, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, affichant le nom de « Shanks LeRoux »... Je devrais peut-être changer son nom vu le monde dans lequel je me trouve. Je décrochai et entendis sa voix me crier dessus.  
« -Putain Emy t'es sérieuse tu n'as pas de meilleures excuses que ça ? Avoue tout simplement que tu ne t'es pas réveillée ?  
-Hem... Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça mon cher !  
-Si tu es vraiment dans le monde de One Piece alors prouve le, et puis comment expliques-tu que tu puisses répondre au téléphone ?  
-Alors pour le téléphone, je ne sais pas, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas accès à internet boulet... Puis tu veux que je te le prouve comment je suis en plein milieu de l'océan, Barbe Noire m'a dégagé de son navire.  
-Alors fait, un Facetime !  
-Mais je n'ai pas d'IPhone moi, je ne peux pas… Ha attend... Si je peux »

J'active le Facetime.

« -Voilà maintenant tu peux voir que je suis paumé au milieux de nul part.  
-Oui pas faux… Mais comment tu as fait pour te retrouver là ?  
-J'ai touché un putain de lapin magique qui ne m'a pas envoyé au pays des merveilles ! »

Je l'entends se fendre la poire à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je lui dis de continuer la discussion par SMS, car je ne sais pas quand je serais à court de batterie et surtout quand je pourrais le recharger. Je raccrochai et nous continuâmes de parler le temps que j'aperçoive l'île en face, je pouvais apercevoir les arbres, et le port, ainsi que quelques bâtiments. Je ramai plus vite en aillant marre de me retrouver sur cet océan de merde. J'accoste avec l'aide de quelques marins qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'aider, après m'avoir vu faire 4 tentatives pour monter sur le pont avec mon sac sur le dos alors que la barque n'était pas attachée et donc qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens. Je les remerciai et partis en ville, direction le centre-ville pour voir la population locale, sait-on jamais ils pourraient être cannibales.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est fini. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, enfin surtout à le poster.  
Emy : Tu appelles ça mettre du temps ? J'ai cru que je n'aurai jamais de suite et que je resterai sur ce maudit bateau avec l'autre con !  
Hey soit polie Emy, tu vas faire peur aux lecteurs !  
Emy : Mais c'est de toi qu'ils doivent avoir peur, me menacer avec un fouet pour que je joue dans la même pièce que ce connard, espèce de folle va !

Hum... Des reviews pour soulager mon pauvre petit cœur ? Je vous aime les... Lapichou ? Si vous avez une meilleure idée que ça pour votre surnom n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^ bye !

PS: Pour celles qui veulent pouvoir me parler en dehors du cadre de cette fiction envoyez un petit mp tout mignon avec votre skype ^^ ça peut être sympas de se parler tranquillement!


	5. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour tout le monde ^^ désolée du retard mais j'ai eu énormément de soucis avec ma clé USB qui a tout supprimé. J'ai du absolument tous réécrire, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre puisque cela m'a permis d'inséré de nouvelles notions/questions que je n'aurais pus exprimer avant. Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre ainsi que les suivants ne seront pas riche en action. Je m'explique. Il faut que j'incorpore Emy à l'histoire, il faut qu'elle devienne plus forte, plus mature, qu'elle acquière des notions, je ne vais pas la jeter dans le nouveau monde sans un minimum de connaissance en navigation. Sur ceux vous voilà prévenus. Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre ^^ bonne lecture._**

**_Disclamer: One Piece, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Oda ne m'ayant toujours pas vendu les droits je ne peut qu'emprunter les personnages. Je ne possède qu'Emy._**

* * *

**Situation 4 : Un maître d'arme tu chercheras !**

**Je marchais dans les rues de cette ville, les gens étaient plutôt gentils, enfin, c'est surtout qu'ils souriaient tout le temps. Je n'en avais vu aucun faire la gueule pour le moment. J'arrivais finalement devant un panneau d'affichage qui montrait les bonnes nouvelles, tel que la mort de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace, oui eux considèrent ça comme de bonnes nouvelles. Je commençais à me demander ce que je pourrais bien faire. Déjà, je dois gagner de l'argent, parce que je ne vais pas reprendre la mer sans argent, se serait con et irresponsable, ensuite, il me faut suivre un entraînement, puisque ne pas savoir se battre serait tout aussi con. Je repartis vers le port et trouvai un vieux marin.**

**« - Bonjour monsieur, je voulais vous demander si vous seriez intéressé par une barque ?**  
**-Montre-moi ta barque et je te dis si j'en vois une quelconque utilité. »**

**Je le menais jusqu'à ma barque, qu'il inspecta et il décida de me donner 500 berry pour celle-ci. Je repartis avec la bourse qu'il m'avait tendue, avec ça, je devrais avoir assez pour pouvoir, manger et dormir dans une auberge. Je vais, encore une fois, me promener en ville, mais cette fois-ci se sera pour enfin trouver un boulot. Je passais devant de jolies petites boutiques, mais rien ne m'intéressait ou n'était en recherche de travailleurs. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ma difficile et prendre un travail au hasard, mais, je veux que ce travail m'apporte quelque chose, des connaissances dans un domaine pas la médecine, je suis nulle en chimie. J'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup trouver un boulot en rapport avec les armes. Je sais déjà un peu prés me battre, mais seulement à main nue, mes quelques années de karaté devraient m'être utiles. J'arrivais devant la boutique d'un forgeron, sur la vitrine était placé un écriteau « cherche apprenti/vendeur ». Un sourire vient fleurir sur mon visage tendit que je poussais doucement la porte pour rentrer. Un homme se trouvait au comptoir, grand, plutôt vieux, les cheveux grisonnants retenus par un bandeau. Je m'avançai doucement regardant les différentes armes qu'il proposait dans les tonneaux, ou sur les étagères.**

**« - Bonjour mam'selle ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**  
**-Bonjour monsieur, je cherche actuellement un travail et j'ai vu votre écriteau. Je voudrais donc postuler. »**

**Il me regarda de ses yeux verts perçants et me fit signe d'avancer vers lui. Ce que je fis, il me scruta de haut en bas, attrapas mes mains pour les examiner de plus près. Je ne me sentais pas franchement à l'aise, mais je me laissais faire. Il m'observa comme ça pendant 15 minutes, puis il me fit signe de le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. Je remarquais qu'il portait ne blouse de forgeron et qu'il y avait une pince et un marteau, sur l'espèce de ceinture pendait des gants. Nous arrivons alors dans son atelier, une épée refroidissait, j'avais dû le déranger dans la confection de l'arme.**

**« Mets-toi là, et regarde ! »**

**Je me positionnai face à lui et observai ses mains faire leur boulot. Elles faisaient tourner la pince qui tenait un morceau de métal au-dessus du feu. Il ressortit le métal qui avait alors une forme cylindrique épaisse, puis le posa sur un objet de métal et commença à donner des coups de marteau, qui firent exploser des gerbes de braises rougeoyantes. Au fil des coups de marteau, le métal s'affaissa pour prendre petit à petit la forme d'une épée, il replongea l'ébauche de l'épée dans le feu et repris l'opération 3 ou 4 fois. Quand il eut estimé avoir fini son travail, il plongea l'épée dans un tonneau d'eau, duquel s'échappa de la vapeur au contact du métal encore chaud. Il releva alors les yeux vers moi.**

**« -Au vu de l'état de tes mains, tu es plutôt manuelle, mais tu n'as jamais manipulé le fer ou le métal. Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bases. J'ai une chambre à l'étage que tu pourras utiliser. Tous les matins, tu t'entraîneras à la confection d'objets du quotidien, puis j'augmenterai la difficulté petit à petit. L'après-midi, tu t'occuperas de la boutique, tu nettoieras les vitrines, le sol. Je t'apprendrais aussi à aider les clients. Je vais aussi devoir t'entraîner au combat, il arrive que quelques pirates ne veuillent pas payer »**

**Il avait dit le tout sur un ton morne, limite ennuyé.**

**Je fis un mouvement de haut en bas de la tête pour lui montrer mon consentement. Il me montra ensuite ma future chambre. Elle était en bois, comme le reste du bâtiment, comportait un lit simple, un bureau, une chaise, une petite commode. Je vis même une porte menée vers la salle de bains dans laquelle se trouve des toilettes. Je posai mon sac sur le lit, je le vidai, il contenait mon manteau, un trieur, ma trousse, une pochette pleine de feuilles blanches, mon chargeur de téléphone, je remarque aussi ma Dsi et son chargeur, mon nécessaire à crochet (laine, crochet de différentes tailles,...), mon porte-monnaie, la bourse que j'ai reçue en arrivant et évidemment, la petite peluche dont j'ai déjà parlé. Putain, je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. Je décide donc de sortir après avoir pris la bourse de 500 berry et prévenus le forgeron, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je connaisse son nom.**

**OoOoOoO/Emy\OoOoOoO**

**Dans la rue, je regarde les différents magasins, me dirigeant d'abord un magasin de lingerie. Je cherchai rapidement des sous-vêtements normaux, que je trouvais juste après les nuisettes, je pris un ensemble noir, un autre rouge, et un dernier blanc. Je choisis ensuite des sous-vêtements de sport, j'en prends deux noirs et me dirige vers la caisse, j'en ai pour 98 berrys. Je file dans le magasin d'en face qui ne contient que des vêtements. Je prends 2 pantalons, un noir et un blanc, 4 shorts, noir, rouge, blanc et bleu. Je décide ensuite de prendre deux chemises, une noire et l'autre rouge. Je décide ensuite de prendre deux chemises, une noire et l'autre rouge. Je repérerai les pulls et en pris un blanc. Je me dirige vers la caisse quand je vu un sweat panda, que je prends évidemment en arrivant à la caisse, je débourse 140 berrys en faisant le compte, il doit me rester assez pour une paire de chaussures. Mes pas me mène donc vers un magasin de chaussures dans lequel je trouve des bottes montantes noires magnifiques, ainsi que des sandales dont les lanières montent jusqu'en bas du genou. Je prends ses deux paires pour 89 berry. Je rentre donc dans ma nouvelle chambre avec 5 sacs dont deux pour le même magasin.**

**Je me mis donc à ranger mes biens nouvellement acquis et regarda dans la chambre si je ne pouvais pas trouver la présence de prise électrique, heureusement pour moi, j'en trouva une, je chargea alors mon téléphone que j'avais éteint afin d'économiser ma batterie. Je descendis voir le forgeron.**  
**« -Monsieur je suis bien contente que vous ayez accepté ma demande. Je me nomme Feelberry Emy et je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante**  
**\- De rien, je m'appelle Ray. »**

**Le vieux Ray ne me semblait pas très bavard. D'un côté, cela me rassure, il ne va pas vraiment chercher à savoir qui je suis, d'où je viens. J'aimerais d'ailleurs pouvoir trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi, peut-être qu'en trouvant un lapin sur cette île, j'y arriverai. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'attacher à un espoir de retourner dans mon monde, surtout qu'au final à part Jérémy, personne d'autre ne tiens à moi, je ne me plains pas, c'est une réalité, j'envoie chier les gens de ma classe ou ceux qui essayent de venir me parler. Et comme vous avez dû le comprendre la relation avec ma mère n'est pas idyllique. Donc je me demande vraiment si je veux retourner chez moi... Après tout, je ne perds rien à rester ici, je peux vivre une nouvelle vie, je peux changer mon attitude pour être enfin appréciée par les autres.**  
**Par contre, je fais bien de penser à une nouvelle vie, mais... Je ne compte pas rester ici toute ma vie, je veux vivre une aventure, et pas seulement à travers des livres ou des BD... Je veux voyager, découvrir les mers de se monde, les différentes îles, les nouveaux animaux, pouvoir voir un fruit du démon en action. Je veux vivre tous ça. Mais par conséquent, je dois choisir une voie, Pirate ou Marine ? Liberté ou Justice ?**

**La liberté, signifie tout d'abord ne pas être empêchée de faire ce que l'on veut ou encore dire sans crainte ce que l'on pense. Mais elle est conçue comme un pur pouvoir d'autodétermination, un libre-arbitre éventuellement arbitraire et inconséquent serait incompatible avec l'existence de la société. Il n'y a pas de liberté sans loi ; la loi en effet, si elle limite notre liberté, en est pourtant également la condition. Pourquoi ? Parce que la dignité de l'homme repose sur cette capacité de se déterminer en fonction d'une volonté morale, ou encore législatrice, et non pas en vertu de ses penchants. La liberté est donc paradoxalement, le pouvoir d'obéir à la loi morale. La loi, dans un sens juridique ou moral pose une obligation. La justice, quant à elle, est ainsi ce qui donne à chaque parti d'un ensemble la place qu'il lui revient. Elle repose, en règle générale, sur un double principe : l'égalité et l'équité. Cependant peut-on dire que la Justice Absolu d'Akainu corresponde aux principes d'égalité et d'équités ? Akainu ne pense qu'à punir les pirates, parce qu'ils sont pirates. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire que se soit équitable. Ils n'ont même pas le droit à un vrai procès. Le plus révoltant, c'est qu'il souhaite aussi tuer les enfants de pirates, alors qu'eux n'ont rien demandé. Imaginez-vous, vous avez 8 ans et un homme vient vous dire que vous aller mourir parce que votre géniteur était un pirate, oui, j'emploie le mot géniteur parce que l'enfant ne doit sûrement pas connaître son père. Il ne l'a sans-doute pas rencontrer. C'est comme punir un enfant pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Est-ce qu'il a déjà tuer quelqu'un ? Non, c'est un enfant, l'image même de l'innocence, et que l'on ne vienne pas me sortir que « non mais quand il grandira, il deviendra pirate. C'est dans les gènes » Nous avons un très bon exemple que ceci est faux. Luffy est le fils de Dragon, une putain de révolutionnaire ET le petit-fils d'un Marine, si on en suit la logique, Dragon aurai dû être un marine et Luffy aussi. Oui Ace le fils de Gold D Roger était un pirate, mais pas à cause de son père, enfin si en parti, mais plus dans le sens où il n'a pas choisi de l'être parce que son cher petit papounet l'était. Il voulait avoir sa vie, son expérience. Ne nous mentons pas, certes Luffy et son équipage sont des pirates, mais finalement, ils ont toujours aidé les gens, Alabasta, le village de Coconuts, les îles célestes, et pleins d'autre. Ils ont toujours sauvé les innocents, alors que pendant ce temps-là, la marine se la coulait douce, ou dans le cas de Coconuts, se remplissait les poches allègrement. Si vous appelez ça de la justice, moi j'appelle ça de l'inconscience.**

**Nous avons chacun notre conception de « Justice » et il n'en tiens qu'à moi d'avoir la mienne. Et la mienne commence avec le mot « Liberté ».**

* * *

_**Comme vous pouvez le constater il n'est pas non plus très longs néanmoins, j'ai privilégié la qualité à la quantité. J'espère que vous avez apprécié tout le développement de la pensée d'Emy sur la question de justice/liberté. Comme je suis rentrée en terminale, j'ai eu mes premiers cours de philo, et ça m'a vraiment plût. Du coup j'ai feuilleté mon bouquin pour m'aider dans ma réflexion, j'y ai passé 2h avant de me coucher, histoire de comprendre et m'approprier les mots pour vous les faire comprendre. Si vous avez différentes idées de débats qu'Emy pourrais avoir (seule ou dans une conversation) n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part j'y réfléchirai longuement ^^. Dites -moi d'ailleurs comment avez-vous pensé la dernière phrase. Elle ressort bien ? Pour moi elle annonce une libération, dans le sens où Emy finalement semble prête à couper tous liens avec son ancienne vie. Elle annonce aussi un changement de caractère. Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir d'ici une semaine ou deux, je suis très inspirée ^^.**_

_**A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review 3**_


End file.
